Only A Memory Away
by xiiao
Summary: A songfiction/conversation between Syaoran and Meiling while at the airport.. Meiling is leaving Tomoeda for Hong Kong. [ Reviews are nice. Slight hint of MeiLi. ]


Only A Memory Away  
By: Xiao-chan  
  
Author's Note:  
Finally! Something to add to my fiction. Anyone recognize the title? It's from Bishouji  
Senshi Seera Muun (Actually this is the dubbed one, but I like it better then the other  
one.). I would say it's a Ami Mizuno song.. Anyway, I know the song isn't CCS but this  
one seemed to fit in perfectly.   
  
Also, I know this is kind of different seem my usual style of writing.. It's just a  
conversation between Meiling and Syaoran and it's sort of a song fic, but who cares, I like  
it.   
  
No flames, thanks. I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, either.  
  
----------  
Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
Will you remember all the good times we've had?  
The hardest thing about leaving is saying goodbye...  
----------  
  
"I wish I didn't have to leave. I'll miss Tomoeda."  
  
"You will come back, right?"  
  
"I don't know, I hope so, but who knows.. Maybe I'll be stuck there forever."  
  
"..I wouldn't say forever. I wouldn't let them keep you that long."  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
"No need. You know, Tomoeda won't be the same without you."  
  
"I know, and Hong Kong won't be the same without you."  
  
"Nothing is going to be the same."  
  
"..Heh, but atleast it's something new," a forced laugh.  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, maybe I don't want something new."  
  
"I don't want things to change."  
  
"I don't either."  
  
"Heh.. Great minds think alike."  
  
----------  
We'll always be the greatest of friends,   
I'll miss you more than I can say,   
And when you dream, I'll be there for you,   
I'll be only a memory away...  
----------  
  
"I don't understand how this world works.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Once you find happiness.. It's taken away," unwanted tears.  
  
"..Not forever though."  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere."  
  
"Don't cry.. Everything'll be all right in the end."  
  
"The end'll never come, though."  
  
"It will.."  
  
----------  
We'll always be the greatest of friends,   
I'll miss you more than I can say,   
And when you dream, I'll be there for you,   
I'll be only a memory away...   
----------  
  
"Why couldn't I have just stayed here?"  
  
"You'll come back--"  
  
"And watch, I'll lose contact of you for a few years!"  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll write, because if I don't I'll be loosing my best friend."  
  
More tears.  
  
"Please, don't cry.."  
  
"I can't help it, sorry."  
  
----------  
You're something special to me,   
Friendship is something that money can't buy,   
And if you need me, you know that I'll be there for you...   
----------  
  
"There's your flight."  
  
"I don't want to leave.."  
  
"You won't be gone forever."  
  
"I still don't want to leave."  
  
"Don't think of as being gone permanently.. like a vacation."  
  
"It's like a vacation that'll never leave."  
  
"Don't say that, you'll come back, or I'll go there."  
  
"What if--"  
  
"No "what if," okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Look.. You need to go or you're going to miss your flight."  
  
----------  
We'll always be the greatest of friends,  
I'll miss you more than I can say,  
And when you dream, I'll be there for you,  
I'll be only a memory away...  
----------  
  
"..I want to miss my flight."  
  
"I promise you'll we'll see eachother again."  
  
"..Promise?"  
  
"I won't let anything tear us apart for long."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"...I'll try not to."  
  
Standing.  
  
"Tell everyone in Hong Kong I said hello."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A hug.  
  
"I'll miss you.."  
  
"I'll miss you, too."  
  
More unwanted tears.  
  
"..Don't cry."  
  
Still embracing.  
  
"Write and call."  
  
"I will."  
  
Broken embrace. Fading voices.  
  
----------  
We'll always be the greatest of friends,  
I'll miss you more than I can say,  
And when you dream, I'll be there for you,  
I'll be only a memory away...  
----------  
  
"Jaa, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Whispering. "Aishi'teru."  
  
"..Jaa?"  
  
"Oh! Gomen-nasai! Jaa Mei-chan!"  
  
Giggle.  
  
Whispering. "Aishi'teru, too."  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
There. Finished. It took me.. about three days to write because I was putting it off. Oh  
well, nice little ending, I hope? Reviews are nice.. by the way. 


End file.
